chaosringsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Agent
When humans strive to protect those they love, that is when they generate the most power. --The Agent The Agent (代弁者　''daibensha'') is a character in the game Chaos Rings and Chaos Rings Ω. Appearance The Agent is an organically-grown lifeform programmed to ensure that the Ark Arena proceeds smoothly. It is a tall, mechanical-like creature with elongated arms and claws for hands. A long cylindrical piece as its body Attached to them are widget like contraptions. It has a masklike device over its head from which it speaks. It speaks in a garbled voice, identifying it as inhuman and alien. Functions The Agent is loaded with advanced artificial intelligence and follows commands given by The Almighty. Through its eyes, the Almighty can see the participants and happenings of the tournament. It is given the following protocols. Guide The Agent is the visual face of the Ark Arena Tournament. In this, it informs the couples of their forced participation in these events. It explains the nature of the Arena, the prize given to the winners and the fate for the losers. It tells the couples of the two rings needed to take part in the Arena battles. After the conclusion of the first battle, it tells the remaining participants that they must find proof of the partnership in order to be eligible for the final Arena match. Execution Refusal to take part in the tournament is not an option. Likewise, anyone fighting outside of the Arena at the appointed time is also against the rules. Should any of these rules be violated, the Agent will execute the insubordinate participant. This is a judgement call on the Agent's part. It can choose not to execute participants. In Chaos Rings Omega, Vieg and Olgar both refused to take part in the Ark Arena. Although the Agent was about to execute them, the intervention of Vahti and Rachel caused it not to go through with the plan, judging that the tournament would be unbalanced should too many participants be killed before the Arena began. Judge The Agent acts as the judge once the victor of the Arena tournament has been decided. It judges the final couple in a test to see whether they are worthy to become the First Couple. The parameters of the Agent is set lower than its full power for this battle. Should they prove themselves against the Agent, the winning couple will be allowed to leave the Ark and return to Earth 10,000 years into its past to become the First Couple. They will be granted immortality so that they can propagate and create humans with their superior DNA so that the next generation will be strong enough to fight the Qualia. However, if the couple is strong enough, they can be eligible to fight the Qualia themselves. To do this, they must defeat the Agent again. This time, the Agent holds nothing back and challenges them on their eligibility to reach the Almighty and the Final Door. Should the couple succeed in defeat the Agent at full power, they will move on and challenge the Almighty. Absorption This ability is only seen in Olgar and Vahti's campaign in Chaos Rings. Due to the degradation of the Agent's programming, it begins to believe it must absorb powerful warriors on the Ark to be able to able to properly test the Final Couple's eligibility. It will absorb warriors who it believes will help it, or who are disproportionately strong to the others. Thus, it uses this to absorb Theia's clone and later Mana. The process seems to somehow meld the victim's body with the Agent's and is extremely painful. After the Agent is defeated, the victim is usually left behind on the brink of death. Although absorption apparently makes the Agent stronger, it doesn't actually affect its abilities. Boss Battle See The Agent (Boss) and The Agent (Omega) for more information. Trivia *Although it is said to be organically grown, the Agent seems to be mostly robotic. Category:Character